Alexander - The Arm of the Son
Alexander - The Arm of the Son, known by players as A7 or M3, is the third turn of the raid Alexander: Midas in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Story Objectives Normal # Clear the Upper Arm: 0/1 # Arrive in Illuminus: 0/1 # Arrive in the electrocution gallery: 0/1 # Defeat Quickthinx Allthoughts: 0/1 Savage # Defeat Quickthinx Allthoughts: 0/1 Progression The Upper Arm There are a number of trash packs here which can be easily killed if the party splits into two groups| after this, one can simply open the tunnels to enter Illuminus. Both this area and Illuminus do not appear on Savage difficulty. Illuminus The party must open the tunnels and slide along the railings here to descend into the electrocution gallery. The electrocution gallery The boss arena is a square, but with a raised circle platform in the center and four raised square platforms in the corners. The party and Quickthinx Allthoughts spawn in the center, and at the start of the battle, all unraised areas are covered in spikes that inflict Vulnerability Up and a damage-over-time effect, Flesh Wound. Quickthinx will attack the tank with Uplander Doom, a tank-buster that also stacks Vulnerability and may require a tank-swap. He will target a player with a Prey-like marker and drag him into one of the four outer squares, which becomes a "jail" with a Padlock that must be destroyed to release him. The first two jails target DPS, with the first dealing damage whenever the victim attempts to take an action| the second requires the player to kill the Alarum before it finishes casting. The third jail targets the off-tank| the Vangob will attempt to knock the tank into the wall. This should be avoided and the off-tank should kill the add. The fourth and final jail targets a healer, who must stand on the vent of poisonous gas, preventing it from damaging the whole raid. While a party member is in jail, Sturm and Panzer Dolls spawn. Sturm Dolls can cast Kugelblitz, inflicting Paralyze on the whole party similar to ADS's High Voltage, and should be stunned when they attempt to cast. After the party member is broken out of jail, the spikes will go away as Weight of the World boulders roll into the room, giving party members the ability to move throughout the room but requiring awareness of the boulders' positions so nobody is crushed. Quickthinx' pet cat, Shanoa, also spawns and will spawn True Hearts which attempt to tether to Quickthinx, buffing him. To avoid this, the main tank should pull Quickthinx away from Shanoa and the off-tank and DPS should stun and heavy the True Heart. Eventually Shanoa and the Weights of the World will disappear and the spikes will return, and the fight returns to jail phase. Enemies Normal * Quickthinx Allthoughts (boss) ** Padlock ** Alarum ** Lumbertype Magitek Vangob G-III ** Sturm Doll ** Panzer Doll ** Shanoa ** True Heart ** Weight of the World Savage * Quickthinx Allthoughts (boss) ** Padlock ** Alarum ** Lumbertype Magitek Vangob G-III ** Sturm Doll ** Panzer Doll ** Shanoa ** True Heart ** Weight of the World Loot Normal Chests contain three of the following: Savage Chests contain three of the following: Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV